


Eyes Over Eyes

by 1AristeccentricEndor



Category: miscellaneous - Fandom
Genre: dabbling in the horror genre, unfinished story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 04:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10801356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1AristeccentricEndor/pseuds/1AristeccentricEndor





	Eyes Over Eyes

   How had it come to this? Standing in the rain…shivering from the cold... Giselle couldn’t recall. If she had known, it was probable that she would’ve turned back and endured the unwavering storm until the next town. But not likely. So here she was, standing alone at an abandoned train station. A single fire from a lantern cast everything in an eerie shadow. The trees loomed over with their raking claws, their melting faces silently pleading for help. Giselle gave none. She only shivered and pulled her scarf tighter around her. Her breath came out as a foggy mist and she watched it disappear. Time seemed to have no meaning here, even the rain seemed fake, like props in a school play. It was dark and gloomy. Giselle stood there, with nothing on her except the clothes on her back. She couldn’t recall how she had gotten herself into this situation. She wasn’t entirely sure if she was even expecting a train, with the station as lonesome as it was. How curious.

   As she was pondering all this, two little orbs of white light had appeared in the pouring rain and headed towards her. She had dismissed it as the eyes of an owl, but it was not so. A little honk came from the moving object and it drove right next to her, revealing a small automobile. It was rusted, dirty, and small. She couldn’t see much in the dark and had to kneel down to be in level view with the window. It’s reflective surface was pulled down and revealed its driver: a man with a well-pressed, if worn suit and a cap that shrouded his eyes in darkness. The man made a show of dusting his shoulders off before giving her a Cheshire grin.

   “Well? Doesn’t a pretty little lady like you belong in a pretty little car like mine? Where are you off to on such a fine night?” The rain seemed to drown his voice out and Giselle struggled to make sense of what he had said. She licked her dry lips nervously. “I do not know the exact address. I was just told to wait here…until someone came for me.”

   The driver nodded knowingly. “Ah, you must be the Doc’s new girl. Interesting…well, hop inside! I’ll do the honor of giving you a lift there!”

   Giselle looked grateful and sat inside the back. The seats were old and dirty, the stuffing starting to come out from the inside. She ignored it and turned to stare at the rearview mirror the driver was looking through to see her. He gave her another smile and she felt implored to start a conversation.

     “I do beg your pardon, but what is your name?” She asked curiously.

   “Call me Jimmy. Everyone does.” He replied smoothly, as if he was expecting this sort of question.

     “My name is-“

   “Don’t give it.” The driver rudely cut her off. “I don’t want to hear it.”

Giselle seemed surprised. “Why not? It is common courtesy.”

     “Because. If I know your name, there’s a possibility that I’ll get attached to you.”

What an odd answer. She felt curiosity bubble inside of her. “Why does that matter to you?”

     The man only gave her a sideways grin. It cast him into a different light and made his features seem…sharper. His cheekbones more prominent. “I’m just the driver. Don’t you worry about me.”

   Giselle was just about to make a sharp reply when the little car screeched to a sudden halt. It kept puttering in its place impatiently. The driver turned back to Giselle, who sat in her seat stiffly. “Here’s your stop.”

     She looked out the window. All that she could decipher in the dark were trees. Wood. Rain. Mud everywhere. “But there is nothing out there for me but the storm!” she cried out.

   Another horrible grin. “Well, what did you think I would do? Park you right next to that manor and tell you to go along your merry way? No, little miss, the only way to get there without my precious car getting too dirty is either walking or biking. Which would you choose?”

     “This is entirely unreasonable!” Giselle felt herself getting angry. “What right do you have to make me walk in a storm?”

     “Every right,” the driver said, bored. “Remember, you never paid me. So why should I waste money to clean my beauty when you have two very fine legs?”

     She swallowed back the fog that seemed to collect in her mind and, without a word, stepped out and slammed the door as hard as she could.

       “Now you’ve got it, toots!” He adjusted his cap again, almost giving away his eyes, but not quite. Then, with an extravagant twirl that sent mud flying everywhere, he drove off from where they had come. Giselle glared at the dark, breathing heavily. Then she set off down the filthy road where the manor was supposed to be. Everything around her was a black silhouette, hidden by the curtain of pouring rain. The mud was keep and it was a struggle to walk. Giselle looked at her feet and slowly kept moving forward, savoring the satisfying squish sound the mud made when she pulled herself out of it.

       _She was running in the mud, laughing. It was still raining, but not as hard and she enjoyed the pinprick feeling of having cold little drops of water pattern her skin. Mud was flying everywhere. It caked her face and clothes with mud. In the distance, another voice was laughing. Was it male? Female? She could not be sure. Everything was moving slowly, like in a dream. She felt like she was floating on a cloud, her carefree laughter echoing across the fields of marsh and mud._

Giselle looked up, still smiling, and realized that she had somehow arrived at the manor. It was a gloomy place, nothing at all like she had imagined. It was…odd. The manor itself was enormous, towering over the trees like a giant. Its windows were boarded up and some were shattered. It was a pastel, ugly orange that seemed faded in the dark. Ivy creeped up its walls, leaving broken cracks in its wake. One window, in the very center, was shaped as a tall and thin rectangle. It was not boarded up. It was not broken. Instead, it seemed to glare at Giselle’s tiny figure with disgust. The doorway beneath it loomed over her like a giant’s gaping maw. There was a garden too, but if a garden is usually full of life, it was the opposite here. Smoking remains of dead bushes and bare trees stood there. A single statue of an angel stood at the side, but its once supposed brilliant white color was reduced to a dirty grey. Its lovely face was half melted off and ivy wrapped around its body like a snake. Two trees that stood on the opposite sides of the garden seemed to reach Giselle as she passed, like two giant hands. She stared at them as she walked past.

     The only thing standing in her way was a small, black metal gate. The pushed it aside with ease and continued forward, finally reaching the door. Two oak doors. There were no handles, but instead a small little button, no bigger than a pinkie, which Giselle assumed to be the bell. She pressed it once and it let out a shrill ring. Once. Twice. No answer. Then, Giselle placed her palm against the withering wood and gave it a small pushed. It slowly opened with a long, tired groan. Inside, there was just…darkness. It wasn’t too different from outside, but nothing could be seen. Just a dark, empty abyss. Giselle stared at it for a moment and then took a step inside. Then another. Then another. Baby steps. Her hand trailed behind her until it was too swallowed into the inky darkness. Suddenly, a gust of wind rushed past her and the door slammed shut behind her, cutting off any remaining light. Giselle only stared ahead of her, frozen. It seemed to be colder inside the manor than it was outside. Her wet clothes clung to her, mud caked and dripping wet.

   “Are you looking for something?” a sudden voice rang out from behind her. Giselle spun around and stared at the darkness with wide eyes. She couldn’t see anything.


End file.
